It is known to equip an automated vehicle with an object-detection device such as a camera, radar unit, and/or lidar unit. As the sensitivity, framerate, resolution and other performance characteristics continue to increase, the amount of information from such devices may overwhelm the processing capabilities of data/signal/image processors typically found on automated vehicles.